By conventional means, electric input/output blocks and fluidic blocks of differing manufacturers are implemented and wired on separate bars. The fluidic ports are not directly linked to the bus system, i.e. they are signaled via the electric input/output blocks of other manufacture.
Since the interfaces of the modules are not subject to any standard, each manufacturer realizes his own concept. This results in added costs and labor when use is made of electric and fluidic components of differing manufacturers in a single system, the wiring being just as much an expensive item as is the fact that exchanging the components necessitates qualified specialist personnel. As a result of this, the costs of installing and servicing such a system are high.
In fluidic systems the users need a system to be fed with differing pressures. In conventional systems this problem can only be solved at high cost and labor expenditure.